Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to learning management system, and more particularly to simulation based learning system and method for training and scoring one or more challenges taken by a user.
Description of the Related Art
Learning in analytics or related fields currently is highly focused on knowing the tools as against the concepts i.e. focused on ‘how’ to apply as against ‘what’ and ‘when’ to apply, which is more fundamental to learning. This translates to knowing the underlying ‘statistical packages/product/code’ than on statistical concepts. The current mode of education (in statistics and analytics or other related fields) is through online learning, video sessions or personal training, mostly in unilateral direction (one way learning). The current model of online education or in-person is non-scalable and requires availability of the right talent to teach, which is a constraint in most cases. The online education mode relies on ‘one size fits all’ approach, which does not yield right results considering the diversity of talent and it doesn't customize learning to individual needs. There are various learning platforms out in the market, which control user's steps and activities at very granular level. Accordingly, there remains a need for platform with experience based learning to individual needs which allows a user to experience real life scenarios with better interactive learning in real time and in a collaborative manner.